


Dreamt in Your Philosophies

by celestial_light



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kaiba is attempting to be a decent human being, M/M, post-dsod, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: They work out an agreement of sorts, with Kaiba’s help of course.OrKaiba takes Yuugi to the Afterlife to reunite with Atem.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Dreamt in Your Philosophies

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I've borrowed the title and the concept from Hamlet: "There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, / Than are dreamt of in your philosophy", which I find incredibly fitting for this series. This opened up as kind of a character study of Kaiba, and his development with his relationship in regard to Yuugi and Joey (though there's already an established relationship). 
> 
> I had planned to name this story Hades and Persephone, but I didn't find it as fitting, and I've decided to use the concept for another story with a similar background XD
> 
> Also I'm my own beta so beware XD
> 
> Anyway talk to me at myinkandtrees.tumblr.com.

He had made modifications to the machine, at least that’s what Yuugi has been told. The capacity to transfer physical objects to the afterlife had increased significantly, alongside a gracious boost in time. The machine hovered above space and time it seemed, fitting for the current situation in which Yuugi had found himself caught up in. The machinery was breathtaking yet horrifying all at once. Had he not been so accustomed to the strange mechanics of life and death, he would have even called Kaiba’s creation unnatural.

But he had lived with the spirit of a 5,000 year old teenage Pharaoh in his body for two years, and had learned firsthand that there were truly no boundaries between life and death. It was only a matter of crossing them. And who better at crossing them than Seto Kaiba?

“—have everything?”

Yuugi jolted, his hearing delayed in registering Kaiba’s voice.

“I’m sorry Kaiba,” he turned to the taller man, “do you mind repeating that again? I was thinking of…”

Seto rolled his eyes, “You’ll be seeing him in literally ten minutes, and will be there for half a year. Can you _please_ stop thinking about him for five seconds?”

Yuugi stifled a giggle, hiding his smile behind his collar. He thought to make a snide remark about Kaiba’s obsession with Joey, but felt Kaiba would find a way to turn it on him regardless.

“I didn’t realize it was so funny.”

“It’s not that—it’s just that…it’s just that…” and Yuugi’s giggling hitched, turning into soft sobs, “I didn’t think I’d ever get this chance to see him again. Not after…”

Kaiba groaned. Since being with Joey, he’d gotten better at the whole ‘emotions’ thing, but not enough to comfort a crying Yuugi on spot. Mokuba was better at these sorts of things.

“Hey, now. There’s no need for all of that. You’re getting to see him, right?” Inwardly, Kaiba gagged. Sympathy tasted as bitter on his tongue as chocolate did, and he felt like vomiting. Yet it seemed to calm the smaller man down, and Kaiba even tossed in a pat on the back for good measure.

“I know, I know.” Yuugi sniffled, straightening up more, “These are tears of happiness too, you know.”

Then suddenly, Yuugi’s arms were around Kaiba, his tear struck face pressed in his waist. The taller man gasped as Yuugi’s grip tightened around him, every fiber in his body screaming to remove himself from the situation. But he was doing better—or at least trying to.

“I know you’ve done impossible things, but this is probably the most impossible you’ve done, and I don’t know how to thank you!”

“The most impossible thing I did was marry Wheeler, this comes second to that.” Kaiba replied with mirth, his body relaxing, “and besides, nothings impossible to me.”

Yuugi let go, and looked at Kaiba with nothing but admiration.

“Still, Seto. Thank you.”

There was much to be said about how Seto Kaiba had bridged the gap between the afterlife and life, though again Yuugi knew even without Kaiba that there had been more to life and death than anything he’d ever thought.

Kaiba just did a really good job at defining them.

Within minutes, they had been situated in the machine, Yuugi’s jaw dropping as he looked at the view from outside of the window.

“You have everything?” Kaiba asked, just before he stepped in, “Not that you’ll need it. ‘He will be provided for’ was all Atem was saying, but I’m not lying when I tell you it’s like a trippy ancient Egypt.”

Yuugi giggled, “I believe you, Kaiba. And yes, I have everything.”

“Your deck and a change of clothes? That’s everything?” Another round of giggles erupted behind Seto, though there was no sadness behind them.

What followed next was what Yuugi could only describe as some sort of strange, out of body experience, which he had grown accustomed to in his past. When he woke, he was in the sands of Egypt, the hot sun blaring on his skin. Kaiba had told him that he would have near-human sensation, but hearing it and experiencing it were two different things. It wasn’t at all like he felt in the living world—it was different.

Behind him, Kaiba stood. Though his form was transparent, and slightly fluctuating.

Seto Kaiba would not be staying this time or any other. His previous visit had been his last.

It had devastated his mind and his body, and he’d promised at least two people that he would not return to duel the Pharaoh. Yuugi was different. Yuugi was his vessel, he could take prolonged exposure to the afterlife.

“Six months, alright.” His tone was serious, “be back here in six months.”

“Got it, Kaiba.” Yuugi beamed, ready to search the dessert for the Pharoh.

“Oh, and here—” Kaiba reached into the pocket of his white coat, and pulled out a small book. Gently, he handed it to the man below him

“ _Hamlet_ …Joey found it in one of his boxes, and thought you’d like it,” he continued, “apparently you two read it once and liked it.”

Yuugi opened the book, and grinned as he scanned through the pages. They’d been forced to read it in class, and both Yuugi and Joey actually liked it (though Joey swore up and down to everyone else that it was trash). After Atem had left, Yuugi had picked it up again for light reading. There was something strangely comforting about a tragedy worse than his own, and reading between the lines had offered him a comfort he had desperately needed.

The book meant a lot to Yuugi. He wasn’t surprised that Joey recommended it to him. He made to thank Kaiba, but before he could, the man behind him disappeared in a swirl of dark and purple particles.

Regardless, there was no time to even address Kaiba, as a melodic, monotoned voice called out to him from behind. Yugi swirled on his heel, and gasped at the large palace behind him. It hadn’t even been there when he “landed”, but it was there now and that’s all that mattered. And below him, the ground had turned from sand to smooth, brilliant tile. His large, violet eyes followed the path, until they rested on a figure standing a few feet before him.

And suddenly there was no dessert, no tile, no palace, nothing but Atem.

Atem in is magnificent robes, Atem with skin absorbing the sun, Atem with such kind and loving eyes.

Yuugi ran to him immediately, and flung himself into the Pharaoh’s embrace.

What he felt at that moment was indiscernible, and he clung onto the Pharaoh as if they were one again, as if his life depended on it. And if his bond was still as strong as it had been in the past, then Atem was feeling the exact same way.

Yuugi was very much looking forward to the following months.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please leave me kudos :D I thrive! And I love comments too!


End file.
